


run to you

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Run to You, Smut, lyrics, song blurb, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: based off of the song by Bryan Adams
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 29





	run to you

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

You knew that it should probably bother you, that it should tear you up inside that he always went back to her, but somehow it didn’t. Somehow the idea that he couldn’t get enough of you, that he always came running back, desperate and in need of your touch — somehow it was all you needed. 

It was always past midnight when she was asleep. He often told her he was restless and not to worry about his nightly wanderings, making an excuse that he would take walks through the streets or have his bodyguard drive him around the city to get some air. How she believed him was beyond you, but you wondered sometimes if she really did believe him. She couldn’t be that ignorant… could she? Maybe she was in denial, too much in love with him, unwilling to let him go no matter what the price was. Unable to see what was right in front of her face.

You guessed that made you even. Neither of you would budge, and he was stuck in the middle. 

A soft knock on the door at the end of June, you had just finished brushing out your wet hair from a long, cool shower. It was almost as if you knew he was coming, that he needed you. He often didn’t call or text first, because the both of you just… knew. You had it down to a science, a painful, endless science that required little communication back and forth. 

You didn’t know much about her. He didn’t talk about her, and it wasn’t because you didn’t want to hear it. You suspected it was more of his guilt, what was eating him up inside about the choices he was making and how he knew, down the line, it was going to hurt her. You often wondered about her, what she was like, and why she wasn’t enough yet somehow was at the same time. 

Opening the door, you pushed your hair aside and smiled at him as he walked by silently, shedding his jacket and exhaling slowly. Knowing what was coming, you licked your lips and flexed your fingers, smiling with affection as he wrapped his arms tightly around your middle and buried his face into the side of your neck. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. 

“How are you?” 

“Shit.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Just love me.” 

So you did. Pulling his face up, you kissed him tenderly at first, running your fingers through his hair and smiling into it when he let out his customary sigh of relief. 

“Fuck I missed you,” he mumbled, kissing you harder and pulling your body against his. You wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed down his jaw, smiling when he began to push you backwards to the bedroom. 

“You were just here the day before yesterday.” 

“I miss you as soon as I walk out.” 

Should this bother you? Should you feel bad about it? You felt dirty sometimes, knowing that if it was you in her place it would destroy you to know that he was doing this. But he was addicting, and the fact that he needed you so badly was a high like nothing you had ever experienced before. You knew it was impossible to let it go. 

Allowing him to push you onto the bed, you felt your adrenaline begin to rush through your veins like a drug as he stripped his clothing off, all the while his eyes boring into yours. You slid from your pants and panties quickly, leaving your tshirt on as he crawled on top of you and pushed deeply inside of you with no hesitation. It was so fucking easy to make love with him, like breathing the finest outdoor air, simple and necessary as the bat of an eye. He was desperate and loud, sitting up to gaze down at you and snapping his hips into yours with force. As usual, you let him do what he pleased, pulling your legs this way and that, touching you all over. He flipped you over eventually to take you from behind, his loud cries of your name echoing into the space. You lifted your ass into the air to meet his movements and held onto the sheets with white knuckles, moaning his name loudly and crying out sharply when he lightly smacked your ass. 

“Fuck I’m close already baby, can I come inside of you?” 

“Yes,” you said breathlessly, nodding for emphasis. “Please Timmy, fill me with your love.” 

That was all it took. He orgasmed intensely, his warmth filling your insides and spilling out down your thighs as he continued to thrust through it, loud grunts and cusses dripping from his lips. 

When it was over you both stripped naked and laid in bed together, holding one another with a sense of attachment that always seemed to linger. The air felt heavy, pregnant with unsaid words, so you waited for him to speak, kissing his shoulder now and then in a silent encouragement that it was alright for him to say whatever it was that was on his mind. 

“I’m leaving her.” 

You blinked rapidly, sitting up immediately and staring down at him. He stared back, his fingers slowly tracing the length of your bare thigh. 

“What?” 

“I am leaving her. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be with her.” 

“Tim…” 

“I should have met you first. None of this would have happened. It’s you that I want. It’s always you, it always was you, and it always will be you.” 

Your chest heaving, eyes bouncing around his face, you reached forward to shakily take his hand to hold yourself steady, a fear of passing out suddenly washing over you. You had always wondered how it would end, what choice he would make, and though, of course, you wanted to be with him, you had never expected him to actually make that decision. 

“Are you alright?” He wanted to know. 

“I’m just… surprised. And caught off guard.” 

“You really didn’t see this coming?” 

“No, not at all.” 

He frowned and sat up, kissing your shoulder as the blanket fell to his lap. “You underestimate how I feel about you.” 

“What do you mean?” You leaned into his body, needing more, wanting more. He had to say it. 

“At first maybe it was just about the physicality, the sex, something that you gave me that she couldn’t. As awful as that sounds. But I’m attached to you. Being with you is easier than breathing, it’s safe and warm, and being with her…” He didn’t finish. 

“Being with her…?” 

“It’s like standing outside in the freezing rain knowing your door is open and your fireplace is alight.” 

“Does she know about us?” 

“I don’t know. She might suspect, but if she does she’s never said anything.” He ran his hand through his hair with anxiety, his other arm winding slowly around your body to pull you into his lap. “I never wanted to be this person. But I met her at the wrong time. And then you came along and just… you shattered every reality I’ve ever known. I can’t go on like this.” He looked pained all of a sudden. “I want you to be mine. The idea of you ending up with someone else absolutely kills me.” 

You tried desperately to process his words, your mind spinning and your heart sprinting in wild circles. “What are you going to tell her?” 

“That I’m in love with you.” 

Sprinting no longer, your heart froze for half a second, the words seeping into the muscle. Exhaling harshly, you put your hands on his cheeks and kissed him with force, teeth bumping together and lips colliding. He groaned loudly and kissed you back, pushing you back onto your back again. The need to make love with him again was so overwhelming that it was making you dizzy, but you gently pressed against his chest to lift him up so you could make eye contact. He didn’t look entirely pleased, but he was silent, waiting. 

“I think you should tell her. Now.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it’s not fair to drag it out now that you know what you want. Go and tell her, and then come back to me and never leave me again.” 

He shuddered, a violent and intense motion, pressing his body down into yours to kiss you again with intensity and need. You allowed him the moment and kissed him back, running your fingers slowly down his back and trying to imagine what it would be like to have him as your own, to be with him all the time. 

“I’ll… be… back… soon, okay?” He mumbled against your lips, nipping the side of your neck gently. 

“Don’t rush, these things are not simple.” 

He sighed quietly into your lips and sat back up, clearing his throat. You stretched your arms above your head, your upper body bare and exposed. He smiled down at you, tracing a finger slowly down the middle of your chest. 

“You’re making this very difficult for me.” 

“What?” 

“Leaving.” 

“Go now and you’ll never have to again.” 

Nodding, he pecked you lightly on the lips once before sliding from the bed, watching you with adoration as he donned his clothing again. You pulled the blankets over your body and snuggled in, gazing back at him. After he was fully dressed, he seemed unable to resist himself, leaning over for another kiss before vanishing from the room and shutting the front door silently behind him.


End file.
